dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimestopper Tips (Animated series)
When the Dick Tracy animated series was released on VHS from Paramount home video and Hi-Top video, there were bumpers in between the episodes and previews of the next episode with Dick Tracy (voiced by Everett Sloane) in front of a bulletin board with a pointer showing illustrations which featured ordinary people and villains like The Brow, the Mole, Pruneface, Stooge Viller, B-B Eyes, Flattop, and Itchy. These were basically meant as PSAs, which was the more realistic part of the show. Here are a few, word for word, not found on the DVD release or online. "It pays to use common sense. It might save you from harm. Allies make nice shortcuts, however at night it would be safer to take the long way. Remember, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. Now on the lighter side of the law, here's another cartoon." "Occasionally, the police find they are after someone they have no picture of. That's were a police sketch artist comes in. From an eyewitness description, he draws a lifelike portrait. Copies of which are sent to all law enforcement agencies to aid in tracking down the suspect. And now another Dick Tracy Cartoon." (featuring B-B Eyes) "When the folks next door go on vacation or take a weekend trip, be a good neighbor. Help protect their property; if you notice anything peculiar taking place around their home, notify the police department at once, you may prevent a crime. And now, another Dick Tracy cartoon." "Footprints found at the scene of a crime can tell the police many things. For instance we can determine the owner's approximate height. Prints close together indicate a short man; farther apart, a tall man. Also a man's weight may be estimated as to how deep the prints are. Now let's look at another Dick Tracy cartoon." (featuring the Mole and Pruneface) "Candidates for police training are carefully screened before admittance. There are rigid physical requirements and written tests to pass. Also the background and records of all candidates are thoroughly checked. This is to ensure you of having a police department you can depend on. And now, another Dick Tracy cartoon." (featuring the Mole applying as a policeman and failing.) "The police radio control center is an important aid in the war against crime. A suspect alibied that he was at a certain address in another city at the time of a crime. Radio control contacted the city, the address turned out to be an empty lot and within minutes the suspect's alibi was broken. And now another Dick Tracy cartoon." "Sooner or later, even the cleverest criminal slips up. During a recent bank holdup the teller noticed an unusual ring on the hand of the gunman. Later during a police lineup, positive identification was made by the bank teller due to this ring. And now another Dick Tracy cartoon." (Featuring Stooge Viller) "Cooperate with your law enforcement agencies. Make it a point to study all the wanted posters in your local Post Office. You may be helpful in locating a wanted criminal. But play it safe, never attempt to capture a criminal yourself, notify the nearest policeman. And now another Dick Tracy cartoon." (Featuring the Brow) "Hitchhiking is dangerous and in most areas illegal, and for good reason: you never know who may pick you up. By the same token, never pick up a hitchhiker. Even the sweetest little old lady could turn out to be a desperate criminal. And now, join us for another exciting Dick Tracy cartoon." (Featuring the Brow and Flattop in a wig) "Cooperate with the law: when entering a room that's been burglarized, don't touch anything until police detectives have had an opportunity to take fingerprints. Even the smallest article could have a fingerprint that will aid the police in the capture of a criminal. And now join us for another Dick Tracy cartoon." "If you should ever find a gun or any other suspicious looking object, notify the police. You may be looking at a weapon that has been used in a recent crime. Handle it carefully so as not to smudge any existing fingerprints. Now it's time for another Dick Tracy cartoon." "With the increasing population of many of our cities, there is a great demand for more policemen and policewomen.When choosing a career, be sure to investigate the possibilities of becoming a trained police officer. Join in the fight against crime. And now another Dick Tracy cartoon." (featuring Flattop at gunpoint by two police officers) "Today women play an important part in the fight against crime, for instance, if you were to listen in on a police radio you may hear a woman's voice relaying orders to a patrol car. Criminals have also learned a healthy respect for the policewomen. And now, another Dick Tracy cartoon." "The members of your police department are your friends. When they give you advice regarding laws and ordinances, obey them. They are only concerned with the safety and welfare of their fellow citizens. Laws are made for your protection. Cooperate. And now, another Dick Tracy cartoon. "Your police department offers many interesting positions in the fight against crime. For instance there's the crime lab where scientific knowledge is used to uncover hidden clues, and the radio control room where contact is maintained with patrol cars and planes on duty. And now another Dick Tracy cartoon." "Young men who choose police-work as a career are trained in a highly skilled and respected profession. As police officers they find an opportunity for public service, as well as job security. For further information concerning a police career; contact your local police department. And now, another exciting cartoon."